Bohemian love
by Ruedi
Summary: Gamlin persiguió a Basara por la galaxia, cuando da con él en un planeta desconocido, lo encuentra cantando en un bar. Los sentimientos afloran, el alcohol parece jugarle una mala pasada... y siempre le quiso preguntar algo, ¿era voz, alma, espíritu? ¿Qué era Basara? (Shounen-ai)


No sé por dónde empezar con esto, jaja. Tenía hace meses en la cabeza contar algo de estos dos, pero quise volver a ver Dynamite para asegurarme bien la continuidad y no embarrarla.

Ni idea qué onda con el fandom de Macross en escritos, ¿hay alguien vivo?

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes presentados me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores._

Bohemian love

Entrar en esa cabeza era lo más errático que uno podría hacer: inhóspito, extraño, no… ¡Ilógico! ¡Basara no se regía con la lógica de ningún código moral! Siempre se había preguntado dónde había aprendido a cantar, a componer, pero, lo más importante, ¿de dónde venían sus letras, tan profundas, tan poéticas?

Había tardado milenios en comprender ese lenguaje, la música no había sido algo relevante en su vida, hasta la aparición del chico loco que cantaba en medio de las batallas, para convencer a todos que la violencia no era la solución, pero, ¿cómo defender algo sin el uso de ésta? ¿Cómo proteges a tus seres queridos frente una amenaza?

Con música, diría él. Ese extraño hablar que muy pocos dominan y pero encandila a todos por igual. No hay nada, sobre la galaxia, que no resuene frente a tamaño lenguaje. Gamlin lo había entendido de la manera más dura: se negó a la música, gracias a ella, todo se le había puesto patas arriba, todo cambió, todo murió y floreció. Basara hacía florecer la vida como si su voz, sus melodías, su cantar fueran el agua de la vida que todo lo regresa a su estado más brillante.

Basara era brillante, ¿por eso su VF era rojo?

Qué ocurrencias tenía en un momento como ese, ¿verdad?

Luego del incidente con las ballenas en Zola, Gamlin no dejó de perseguirlo, ¿era por Mylene? No, claro que no: ella era importante en su vida, pero, ¿cómo podría enamorarse así? Por Dios, que era una niña comparada a un viejo de más de vientipico de años como lo era él… Eso lo comprendió deambulando por el espacio tras Basara, como un león tras su presa.

Claro que detestaba verla destrozada, a fin de cuentas, ella también hablaba en el mismo lenguaje que Basara, se culpaba por no poder hacerlo de manera correcta, ¿o acaso eran celos?

El alcohol definitivamente lo envenenaba, ¿cuándo tomó en su vida? Era impoluto en tantos aspectos…

Pero lo encontró, en algún planeta con una civilización que no conocía, tocando en alguna especie de bar. Le dio tanta bronca, tanto coraje su forma de ser, indomable como un corcel salvaje, que se sentó en la barra, lo miró con el más profundo odio, pero un odio puro, sin maldad. Y pidió lo más fuerte que tenía al camarero. No sabía que estaba ingiriendo, pero un profundo fuego rugió dentro suyo mientras la voz imponente del cantante de Fire Bomber entonaba una melodía movida, alegre, llena de vida.

No sabía exactamente qué hacer al terminar el décimo vaso de ese líquido. La travesía en su búsqueda lo había excedido de sobremanera. Quería replicarle todo el dolor que Mylene sentía por su ausencia, quería replicarle todas las emociones que sentía cuando escuchaba su cantar, el fuego lo consumía de tal forma que no recordaba haber sentido otro en su vida.

Basara lo encontró desmayado cuando terminó de cantar y se había armado un revuelo alrededor de él. Sorprendido por ese estado de ebriedad poco frecuente en él, el cantante cargó en su hombro su inseparable guitarra… Y el militar, que no se parecía mucho a uno en ese momento. Tenía la cara roja como un tomate y balbuceaba incoherencias.

Lo trajo al pequeño departamento donde se alojaba en un hotel muy sencillo. Lo recostó en la cama, se sentó en el alféizar de la ventana y cantaba al cielo oscuro.

Gamlin, aún nublado, abrió los ojos, tardó en reconocer dónde estaba y qué hacía, pero pronto, la voz penetró en él y el fuego resurgió, vivaz y jovial. Se llevó la mano al pecho: apretaba, dolía, pero era cálido, como la voz que cantaba frente a él. Intentó incorporarse y se cayó de la cama. Basara se detuvo y cuando quiso ayudarlo a recostarlo, el militar lo agarró por los hombros y lo tumbó en la cama: el artista, ese bohemio malnacido, como iba a decirle en ese momento, lo miraba a los ojos, con ese mirar límpido y profundo, inmenso como una montaña incapaz de ser derribada.

Lo odiaba. Lo odiaba tanto por ser tan libre. Por sentir libre. Por cantar libre. Por ser libre como la brisa del verano.

Lloró desconsoladamente, dejó que su cuerpo cediera y Basara lo recibió con calidez.

¿Por qué diablos lloraba? Maldita sea…

—Déjame —logró decir entrecortadamente, Gamlin. Basara no dijo nada y habló con el lenguaje que el militar detestaba tanto: cantó suave, cálido y sus orejas recibieron el estímulo necesario para que el de cabello claro calmara su corazón. No sabía si el alcohol lo estaba obnubilando o si sus sentimientos más profundos estaban emergiendo a causa de éste—. ¿Quién eres?

Siempre le habría querido preguntar eso, ¿era voz, alma, espíritu? ¿Qué era Basara?

¿Qué era Basara para él?

Gamlin se separó de él un poco y lo vio de nuevo a los ojos, el castaño cantaba sin apartarle la vista de encima. El fuego dentro de él crecía, veraz. Basara dejó finalmente de cantar y el brillo en sus ojos dorados cambió.

Había tensión en el aire. Por una vez en su vida, Gamlin no sabía qué estrategia usar. Cómo atacar. Ni qué hacer.

Creyó que por lo de Mylene era algún tipo de romance, pero lo descartó luego de pensarlo fríamente.

El único fuego que sentía era por él. Se estaba culpando. Qué estaba pasando con él.

—Somos libres siempre que queramos serlo —era la primera vez en toda la noche que Basara le estaba hablando—. Nunca debes negar tus sentimientos.

—¿Qué vas a saber de ellos tú? —Gamlin se alejó de él y se sentó en el borde de la cama, agarrándose la cabeza con las manos y despeinándose—. Mylene está destrozada por ti y tú…

—Mylene es una mujer fuerte —respondió el cantante, sin levantarse—. Puede avanzar como quiera, es capaz de mucho más de lo que tú crees que es…

Ah, no, Gamlin no iba a soportar que lo trataran de esa forma: dejándose llevar por el fuego del alcohol, quiso aventarle un puñetazo, pero Basara lo detuvo y lo jaló cerca de él.

—¿A qué le tienes miedo?

Gamlin finalmente se quebró y no pudo controlarse más, ya no.

Ahí mismo, en medio de la noche, en medio de una borrachera sin precedentes, no midió la consecuencia de sus actos y lo besó.

Basara estaba sorprendido, no era la primera vez en su vida que lo besaban, claramente, pero sí la primera vez que algo distinto emergía en él luego de esto. Su vida privada, su intimidad, era algo que ni a Ray podía contar. Era su vida y él vivía libre como un pájaro en el firmamento del espacio, atravesando estrellas y galaxias. ¿Cuánto tiempo Gamlin había ocultado estas emociones? Pensó que realmente tenía un vínculo con Mylene de ese tipo, aunque ella a veces no correspondía de esa forma, pero parecía haber equivocado la respuesta.

El militar estaba azorado, ¿qué estaba haciendo? ¿Qué hacía el alcohol, la música, la pasión con él? ¿Era porque era joven, porque en su vida había tenido intimidad siquiera? No sabía por qué, pero no le estaba importando esas respuestas en lo absoluto: Basara tenía las manos de un artista, sabía cómo tocar, sabía qué pasaría al combinar las notas en un pentagrama, y Gamlin era uno en blanco. El cantante colocó cada nota delicadamente, para no estropear esa nueva melodía. Esas notas iban a ser únicas y esa partitura también lo sería: la pasión de ambos se entremezcló muy a pesar de la ingenuidad de Gamlin al no tener experiencia alguna en esos momentos.

La dicha que sintió no podía ser descripta de otra forma, ni en sus peores pesadillas hubiera podido imaginar que la garganta de Basara era capaz de emitir esos sonidos, ni tampoco de la suya.

Ese alcohol, ese fuego, necesitaba realmente consumirlo, necesitaba quemarse de la manera más potente que pudiera. Gamlin gritaba el nombre de Basara con potencia, sin saber si era día, noche, la tierra o City 7, no estaría importándole: quería escribir esa partitura con la fuerza de ese sentimiento que nunca había experimentado, quería más y más, hasta que, en un embravecido y jovial clímax, la melodía estaba completa.

Se tumbó en la cama, sin fuerzas, respirando con dificultad, como si hubiera librado una batalla brutal.

—Por favor, canta… —pidió sin aliento el militar.

Basara solo sonrió, tomó la guitarra y una balada salió del instrumento…

Era un amor bohemio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Qué demonios escribí, no sé, pero que tenía ganas, tenía ganas.

Por ahí me fui al garete con el OOC, no sé, es la primera vez en mi vida que escribo de Macross a pesar de ser fan hace años. Seguramente algún fan veterano me esté maldiciendo escribiendo estas cosas, pero me importa un pepino. Éstos dos, junto con Alto y Mikhail son mi placer culposo gay en la franquicia.

Me saqué las ganas y soy feliz.

No me manden Var, plis, que todavía quiero vivir (?


End file.
